


Mistletoe

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Khan is curious about a 21st Century holiday tradition.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



“What is that?” Khan asked curiously.

Molly was used to the question. Having a lab-raised man from an alternate 23rd Century as her flatmate meant that she often had to explain quite a few things. She looked up from her laptop to where he was standing in the doorway of her home office, a finger pointing above his head. Smiling to herself, she turned back to her paper on decomposition inside attics without looking where he’d indicated. “Mistletoe.”

“And that is?”

“A tree parasite people use during the holidays as decoration.”

There was a pause. “This one’s plastic.”

She chuckled softly. “Yeah, real mistletoe is toxic.” After a moment, she looked up at Khan, who was scrolling through something on his mobile.

He looked up at her, one eyebrow raised. “Were you going to use this plastic toxic parasite to get me to kiss you?”

Molly grinned at him. “Darn, you foiled my dastardly plan.” Ever since he literally crashed into her life, the two of them had become more and more comfortable with each other, but they were still just friends. For a while now, she had wanted to change that, not that she thought he’d fall for something as simple as mistletoe.

He approached her slowly, gracefully, like the jaguar Molly swore he sounded like. When he reached her desk, he lowered his head to murmur in her ear, “You never needed any outside help for that, Molly. All you needed was to give a sign you were interested.”

She shivered. “I’m interested,” she murmured. “I’m very interested.”

Khan pulled back enough to grin at her wickedly before he took quick and complete possession of her mouth with his own.


End file.
